Mi vida junto a ti
by Nicolai P. Sherman
Summary: "Ahora tenia una familia, una familia pequeña, torcida y sobretodo rara". Serie de one shots independientes.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi vida junto a ti.**

Disclaimer: ya lo eh dicho antes, a mí no me interesa naruto, los pelinegros son lo mío *-* lamentablemente el rubio oxigenado y mi Sasukito son de Kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia.

Aviso: Este fic será una serie de One shots, no dependientes de los anteriores, y sobre todo serán cortitos.

Categoría: Lo pondré en M, ya que algunos tendrá mis intentos de Lemmons, pero solo algunos, no todos. Desde humor, hasta lo más triste.

Mundo: Habra de todo un poco, desde AU, semi AU, universo Shippuden.

Pareja: Sasuhina, si alguna vez ven aquí algún Naruhina o Sasusaku escúchenlo NO SOY YO!

- _Sasuke está taaan bueno-_ piensan

-Hmph… deja de mirarme acosadora- hablan

Sin más el primer one shot:

 **Mis lágrimas.**

Sintió la mano de Sasuke rodearle el cuello, estampándola contra la pared del nuevo escondite en el que estaban. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, de hecho tenía una bonita y extensa colección de cicatrices marca Uchiha.

Ya ni se molestaba en intentar comprender porque le hacía eso, mas, también dejo de intentar justificarlo. Sasuke logro clavar en su corazón una pequeña espinita de resentimiento dirigido únicamente para él.

Ni siquiera sentía eso por Kabuto o Orochimaru, ni porque fueron ellos los que la trajeron a ese lugar después de casi matarla para engañar a Konoha, ni porque la pusieron bajo la tutela del Uchiha.

En Susuke encontró a alguien a quien culpar por lo que le hacían, a él culpaba por los entrenamientos en donde siempre terminaba herida y por los extraños jutsus increíblemente dolorosos que usaban para estimular sus ojos.

Sintió el agarre aún más fuerte y doloroso, y volvió a enfocar su mirada en aquellos pozos negros cargados de un sentimiento que aún no lograba descifrar, era ira mesclada con algo confuso aun.

Sentimiento que no quería descifrar ya que sabía que cuando lo hiciera, terminaría odiando a Sasuke como nunca había odiado a nadie.

Movió sus pies frenéticamente, que estaban en el aire debido a que el muchacho era mucho más alto, señalándole que se detuviera porque pronto perdería la conciencia. Sasuke tenía un límite. La humillaba pero siempre se detenía antes de perder la conciencia. Hinata creía que era solo para ver su solo para ver su sonrisa torcida y vacía cuando se alejaba.

Pasó lo mismo que en las anteriores ocasiones, el agarre se soltó y ella cayó dolorosamente en el suelo, estrellando su cabeza en el duro piso. Parecía una muñeca sin vida de esa manera, pero no lloro, no había soltado una lágrima desde que llego a ese lugar. Esa era la única victoria que tenía sobre el Uchiha y no estaba dispuesta a perderla.

Sus lágrimas nunca las tendría Sasuke Uchiha.

Sus ojos sin su brillo de antaño se dirigieron hacia el chico, y en lugar de encontrar esa sonrisa que odiaba, solo encontró más ira. Decir que tuvo miedo seria poco, un terror enorme la invadió y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando un segundo asalto, que hasta ese momento no había sucedido. Sasuke la asaltaba siempre solo una vez, pero esa única vez era dolorosa. Solo volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió unos pasos alejarse de ella.

La única fuerza que aun la mantenía en pie, no era el recuerdo de Naruto, su hermana o sus amigos, extrañamente era Sasuke. El Uchiha a pesar de todos los malos sentimientos que generaba en ella era el único que podía sacarle una sonrisa o un poco de esperanza.

Sonrisas al saber que aún no lograba derrotarla, que no sucumbiría ante él y no permitiría verse aún más lamentable frente a sus ojos.

Esperanzas al ver que podía soportarlo todo sin sucumbir por completo.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la inconciencia, siempre termina así, y alguien siempre la llevaría a su habitación.

 **Hola…**

Primero que nada, perdón por abandonar mis fics pero me da una rabia cada vez que intento escribirlos y el jodido naruto gaiden no me ayuda, y el que aparezcan en mi face tampoco.

Bueno esta es una de las tantas ideas que tengo, me concentraré en este proyecto ya que tengo muchas ideas guardadas en mi one drive y no las acabo porque son muy cortas y me daba recelo subirlas.

Si no entendieron, pues bien, la historia se centra antes de Naruto shippuden, Hinata es llevada por orochimaru (si, a mí me cae bien …) y se topa con Sasuke. Y para que entiendan a mi Sasukito, el quiere verla caer de la misma manera que él lo hizo.

Bueno la verdad tengo una idea de una continuación para este shot, pero es un final triste, y a mí no me gustan los finales tristes, me gusta torturar y hacer llorar en la trama para al final arreglar las cosas.

Si quieren que continúe, solo les digo que no les va a gustar. Pero si tienen una idea feliz de díganmela!

Bueno, esto si actualizare pronto, ya que tengo varios one shot medio escritos y no son muy largos. Si alguien lee esto en el momento que lo subo, pues más de noche estaré subiendo otro que me está picando en la cabeza y no me deja xD.

El porqué del nombre es porque el primer shot que pensaba subir era uno familiar. De Sasuke siendo padre, pero ese vendrá después.

Sin más chao.

27/06/2015.


	2. Vida de padres

**Mi vida junto a ti.**

Disclaimer: ya lo eh dicho antes, a mí no me interesa naruto, los pelinegros son lo mío *-* lamentablemente el rubio oxigenado y mi Sasukito son de Kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia.

Aviso: Este fic será una serie de One shots, no dependientes de los anteriores, y sobre todo serán cortitos.

Categoría: ¿ K+? quien sabe…

Mundo: universo Shippuden.

Pareja: Sasuhina, si alguna vez ven aquí algún Naruhina o Sasusaku escúchenlo NO SOY YO!

- _Sasuke está taaan bueno-_ piensan

-Hmph… deja de mirarme acosadora- hablan

Sin más el primer one shot:

 **Vida de padres.**

-Uchiha-kun- la suave voz de la peli azul lo saco del trance en donde se había metido al verla moverse con esa gracia única de ella –los biberones están en el lugar de siempre. Recuerda que no debes dejar que se caigan en el suelo. Todo lo que necesitas para bañarlo y cambiarlo está ahí- siguió la dirección de su mano, los pañales, la ropa, shampoo y juguetes estaban acomodados pulcramente, pero el Uchiha creía que era demasiado para las dos semanas que ella no estaría –tienes que intentar alimentarlo cada vez que este molesto, en la cocina te deje preparado todo. No. Le. Des. Chocolate- le dijo amenazante, recalcando cada palabra –existen otras maneras para que deje de llorar-.

Sasuke solo un bufido divertido, cuando se trataba de Itachi, Hinata se olvida hasta de ponerse nerviosa y tartamudear –Ya lo he cuidado antes Hyuuga-

Hinata frunció el ceño sin creerle, ya que la última vez que los dejo solos, se encontró con la mansión patas arriba y con Itachi-kun llorando a mares por un fuerte dolor de estómago.

Sasuke le frunció el ceño de vuelta, le gustaba más la Hinata tímida que avergonzaba en cada esquina de esa gran casa, y no la versión mamá que incluso una vez lo abofeteo porque puso a Itachi de cabeza hasta hacerlo llorar.

-Si se pone irritable cuando lo bañes, dale sus juguetes pero no lo dejes mucho tiempo en el agua- sus ojos color de luna le dijeron que si permitía que Itachi se resfriara recibiría toda la ira de la adorable Hyuuga. Rodo los ojos ante la exageración de la mujer, ocultando la gracia que le causaba verla comportarse como toda una buena mamá, mientras la seguía por el pasillo hasta la habitación del problema en cuestión –y si no deja de llorar dale un peluche- ambos entraron en la habitación, ridículamente inundada en juguetes, incluso algunos que Itachi no podría usar hasta un par de años más, pero que de todos modos Sasuke compro para intentar chantajearlo para que dejara de llorar.

Si, Sasuke Uchiha intentó sobornar a un niño de un año.

Su oscura mirada no se separó de la delicada figura de la mujer, sin duda alguna la persona que la convenio de cambiar sus holgadas ropas, por ese conjunto que dejaba apreciar su figura se merecía toda su gratitud.

Al entrar en la habitación ambos se acercaron a la cuna, donde un sonriente niño los recibió, moviendo sus manitas y balbuceando cosas.

Como ya lo venía haciendo desde algún tiempo atrás, sonrió al ver a su pequeño tormento, el pequeño traidor que puso su vida de cabeza desde la primera vez que lo pusieron en sus brazos. Su pequeño hijo.

-Le puedes dar cualquier peluche, a Itachi-kun le gustan todos pero sus preferidos son el dinosaurio y el pingüino. Si no quiere ponerse los zapatos, no lo obligues de lo contrario…-

-Si, ya lo sé- respondió cortante y gruñendo, Hinata había escuchado que algunas madres lloraban cuando no podían hacer que sus pequeños hijos dejasen de hacerlo. Pero cuando Itachi lloraba a gritos, Sasuke lo acompañaba gritando.

-Con la comida… recuerda lo del chocolate. Dale un tomate si no quiere comer. No lo dejes solo, y si lo llevas a entrenar no lo pierdas de vista como la última vez. Sé que Naruto-kun viene seguido pero no dejes que lo despierte con sus gritos… si puedes, no los dejes solos. Vigila que no se meta cualquier cosa en la boca y llévalo con Sakura-san si algo malo le sucede, ya le dije que…-

-Hyuuga. ¿No tenías misión? Además ya lo eh cuidado antes- le gruño antes de que detallara toda la larga lista de accidentes que vivió con su hijo.

Hinata soltó un gran suspiro y acaricio la carita del niño, Itachi como siempre, se aferró a su mano y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Balbuceando y riendo, mostrándose tan adorable a sus ojos perlados –antes n-no hacías un gran trabajo- susurro quedito esperando que él no la escuchara.

Pero sasuke si la escucho, y en lugar de enojarse como lo haría, solo soltó un suspiro dándole la razón. Antes que Hinata llegase a sus vidas, el Uchiha era un pésimo padre, e Itachi también era un pésimo hijo.

Porque Itachi era solo su hijo, y Hinata solo era una buena muchacha que no los dejaba morir.

Reconstruir el clan Uchiha si bien fue una de sus metas de niño, no esperaba cumplirla hasta algunos años más, lamentablemente eso se le fue las manos, cuando una, de las tantas mujeres con las que había estado, llego a su casa con un vientre de seis meses.

El no mentiría al decir que aceptó a regañadientes la situación, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que un hijo suyo terminase en manos de algún loco en busca de poder.

Itachi fue un dolor de cabeza incluso antes de nacer, cuando la mujer intento deshacerse de el al darse cuenta que vivir con el Uchiha no era el sueño que esperaba.

Claro que lo abandono en cuando tuvo oportunidad, dejándole solo con un pequeño niño recién nacido. Sin la más mínima idea de que hacer.

Al inicio se podría decir que su salvación fue Karin, la pelirroja lo ayudaba en cuanto podía, pero Itachi era un pequeño necio y no dejaba que la pelirroja lo cuidase. Cuatro meses fueron todo lo que pudo aguantar y como última medida desesperada volvió a Konoha para cuidar a su hijo.

Fue ahí cuando Hyuuga Hinata movida por su buen corazón, decidió ayudar al hombre desesperado, aunque este al inicio se mostraba renuente a aceptar, salvándolo de posiblemente matar a su pequeño hijo y de morir el también en el trascurso.

Itachi era un niño adorable, una idéntica copia de su padre. Y por eso mismo era un problema viviente. Era un pequeño terco que solo hacia lo que quería, y si no lo obtenía, lloraba hasta conseguirlo.

Y valla que tenía unos buenos pulmones.

Los únicos que podían tocarlo, eran Hinata y Sasuke. Naruto y Sakura solo cuando el pequeño quería hacer alguna travesura. Únicamente comía lo preparado por Hinata, odiaba ser ignorado por su padre, y su primera palabra fue "dobe", obviamente dedicada a Naruto.

Pero de todas maneras Hinata lo adoraba, era como su primer hijo… aunque no es que pensara en Sasuke como su prospecto de marido.

Claro que no.

Aunque últimamente sus pensamientos la traicionaban.

Movida por el aire de ternura que emanaba el niño, lo levanto y abrazo, rápidamente Itachi apoyo su cabeza entre sus pechos y comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Como siempre, consecutivamente se escuchó un gruñido. Hinata miro a Sasuke, este los miraba con el ceño fruncido claramente enojado y… ¿celoso?, pero… ¿de quién?

Se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, para luego sonreír segura de que él no la veía. Sasuke era un gran padre, un gran padre que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, pero de todas maneras lo intentaba. Ser padre a los 19 no era fácil, y aunque varias veces había intentado escapar y dejarle el bebe a ella, siempre terminaba regresando y ayudándola.

Y también adoraba a Itachi-kun, aunque le gritase malas palabras y lo amenace con regalárselo a Karin. Después de todo, cada vez que regresaba de misión iba directo a saludarlo, después de dedicarle un "Hyuuga" como saludo. Y ni hablar cuando se enfermaba, estaba segura que nunca olvidaría todas las veces que se metió en su habitación en el complejo Hyuuga, sobre todo aquella vez cuando ella recién salía de la ducha.

Abrazo aún más al niño, escuchando un nuevo gruñido, y se lo entrego a su padre, ambos sin decir palabra alguna se encaminaron hacia la entrada de la mansión en donde la mochila de la peli azul la esperaba.

Se quedaron quietos, incluido Itachi, unos segundos, hasta que Hinata se dio la vuelta, con el ceño levemente fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas. Causando que el corazón el Sasuke se alterase un poco, pero claro que él supo ocultarlo frunciendo su ceño –Dilo- exigió una decidida Hinata-.

Sasuke suspiro antes de cumplir lo que ella le pidió, no podía decirle que no cuando lo miraba de esa manera… -eres una mala mujer… y futura mala madre, que en el futuro no se le moverá el corazón al abandonar a sus hijos durante dos semanas- Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas cuando se imaginó un futuro con hijos del Uchiha, abrió la boca para reclamarle pero ni siquiera logro sacar balbuceos –una maniática de la limpieza, y de seguro llenaste mi refrigeradora de comida de bebe- Hinata se encogió entre sus hombros –llenas mi casa de juguetes- Ok. Ese era el, no Hinata, pero no había nada más entretenido que tomarle el pelo –y pareces querer quitarme a mi hijo ¿segura que tu propósito no es llegar a mí, Hyuuga?- todo rastro de culpa se borró del rostro de Hinata, Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente, había usado esa pregunta tan seguido, que ya no causaba la misma reacción que la primera vez.

-U-uchiha-kun- Hinata le iba a responder, pero una carcajada de Itachi los distrajo a los dos.

A veces quería matar a su hijo, no concebía como un ser tan terco era hijo suyo. Él era tranquilo de niño ¿o eso creía? Pero de todas maneras le agradecía su existencia, no solo porque lo quería, aunque claro que lo demostraba a su manera, sino porque gracias a Itachi, Hinata entro a sus vidas.

Podía sonar un poco cursi, y en su criterio, estúpido, pero de alguna u otra manera, se podría decir que él había tomado _cariño_ a la peli azul. Aun no estaba emocionalmente listo para admitir que se había enamorado.

Desde que Hinata llego su vida comenzó a tomar colores gracias a esa bonita mujer. Desde sus "peleas" donde la oji perla lo regañaba por hacer llorar a Itachi. Sus competencias por ver a quien quería más el niño, aunque claro que del traidor de Itachi siempre dejaba ganar a Hinata. Hasta esas noches calientitas, donde el caprichoso de Itachi no lo dejaba dormir, y a Hinata irse, hasta que los tres se acostaran juntos, en las que él no desaprovechaba para manosear un poco a Hinata, abrazar a su hijo, y tener una noche de sueño tranquilo.

Ahora tenía una familia, una familia chiquita, torcida y sobretodo rara, pero ahora tenía una, y se negaba a separarse de ella.

Separo su mirada del aniñado rostro de su hijo y la dirigió a la mujer que últimamente lo hacía sentir estúpido.

Y encontró lo de siempre.

La mirada de Hinata se dirigía única y exclusivamente a Itachi. ¿Qué tan ciega podía estar? ¿No que tenía el byakugan? Lo hacía sonrojar, aceleraba su corazón, lo obligaba hacer todo lo que ella quería y ¡No se tomaba la modestia de mirarlo también a él!

-U-chi-hiha-kun- la inspecciono con la mirada, mirada gacha, orejas rojas que denotaban que su rostro estaba encendido como un tomate, sus dedos chocaban entre ellos. Su arma mortal ¿Ahora que lo obligaría a hacer? –d-deje com-mida para t-ti en la refri-frigeradora… l-le puse b-bastantes t-tomates…- si en ese momento esa mujercita le pedía que se lanzara de un puente, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Itachi le jalo el cabello y comenzó a mover su cabecita de arriba abajo, dándole ¿permiso? Miro a Hinata que aún seguía con la mirada gacha, ¿debía hacerlo? Lo había estado pensando todos esos días, y ya se estaba cansando de que Itachi le ganase en conquistar mujeres.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, dejo a Itachi en el suelo, tomo a una sorprendida Hyuuga por la barbilla con una mano, y la otra se enrollo en su cintura, apegando sus labios con los de ella, acto seguido, con mucho cuidado, la arrincono contra la puerta, mordió su labio y metió su lengua en esa tibia cavidad que lo tenía loco desde hace algún tiempo.

Su beso era demandante, intenso, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando noto que movía su pequeña lengua, más por asombro que por responderle. Sus pequeñas manos se posaron en sus hombros y él se apegó aún más, provocando que los pies de la peli azul dejasen de topar el suelo.

Permanecieron así por varios segundos, hasta que la falta de aire se les hizo insoportable, Sasuke se separó lentamente de ella, observando su obra con una sonrisa. Sus ojos color de luna abiertos y sorprendidos, sus labios rojos e hinchados por la intensidad del beso y ese sonrojo que le encantaba.

-Te esperamos en dos semanas- fue lo único que dijo mientras tomaba a Itachi e ingresaba a la casa como si no hubiese hecho gran cosa, dejando a una estupefacta Hinata completamente ida y al borde de un desmayo.

 **Hola…**

Primero que nada me disculpo por no subir cuando lo prometí, pero me quitaron la compu apenas termine de subir ese shot. Me hubiese gustado recompensarlos y subir dos pero aun no acabo los demás, pero ya tengo el inicio

Bueno este shot se me ocurrió después de leer un fic llamado "mi verdadera familia" ¿creo? Y me encanto, pero yo quería ver a un Sasuke inmaduro con un hijo y e aquí el resultado. O she…

Jajajaja

Solo les digo que no subiré muy seguido… ni las leeré, se vienen los suples y de seguro me quitan toda clase de tecnología en cuanto se enteren que me quede en siete materias… ok soy floja, pero siempre paso…

Bueno si es que paso… me iré a la universidad (con la odiosa de mi hermana Y no quiero!) y tal vez me den una portátil para mí, si eso pasa escribire seguido y no falta mucho…

Con todo esto, me voy

30/06/2015/ 17:36


	3. Junto a ti

**Mi vida junto a ti.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: ya lo eh dicho antes, a mí no me interesa naruto, los pelinegros son lo mío *-* lamentablemente el rubio oxigenado y mi Sasukito son de Kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia.

Categoría: K.

Mundo: AU.

Pareja: Sasuhina, si alguna vez ven aquí algún Sasusaku escúchenlo NO SOY YO!

Autor: Nicolai P. Sherman (Nicolai Gallegos en Facebook… si me ven tonteando por ahí, mándeme a escribir xD nunca hago nada productivo por esos rumbos)

Advertencias: … un puñetero final a medias, lo lamento pero ya no me nacía nada.

- _Sasuke está taaan bueno-_ piensan

-Hmph… deja de mirarme acosadora- hablan

Sin más one shot:

 **Junto a mí**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

La primera vez que conoció a Hinata fue a los once años, y la trato con el desprecio que trataba a todos. En ese entonces se sentía tan vacío que nadie significaba una diferencia.

Hinata hizo lo normal, le tuvo miedo, ella lo demostró y a él no le importo, no necesitaba ninguna persona más en su jodida vida y en ese entonces Hinata hizo bien al mantenerse al margen de el a pesar de la insistencia por parte de los padres de ambos para que hablasen.

Para cuando la velada que ofrecía las empresas Hyuuga termino, ellos no habían entablado ninguna conversación importante.

Al llegar a su casa no le importo los reclamos de su padre, solo fingió que lo escuchaba y se marchó a su recamara, para lamentarse como siempre lo hacía. En la soledad de esas enorme casa que se padre frecuentaba una vez al mes.

El perder a su madre a los ocho años fue algo que lo destrozo por completo, la fuga de Itachi fue algo que solo agrando más la herida, y la indiferencia de su progenitor fue algo que lo acabo por completo.

En medio de esa soledad y resentimiento, el destino metió a Hinata a pesar de que él no quería.

Por la alianza de sus empresas se vio obligado a frecuentarla seguido, añadido el hecho de que eran compañeros de escuela.

Lo que lo hizo subir un escalan más en su larga escalera que se hundía en una espesa oscuridad fue un trabajo en equipo en su último año.

Ese hecho fue el que los acerco sin que Sasuke pudiera ponerle un alto a la situación. Hinata entro en su vida sin que él pudiera hacer algo, y se convirtió en algo habitual oír sus pasos ligeros cerca de él.

Para cuando cayó en cuenta, e intento hacer algo, fue la obstinación de la Hyuuga quien lo impidió. Se escondía entre sus hombros para aguantar sus sermones, aprendió a encontrarle el verdadero significado de sus palabras duras, y a no hostigarlo cuando quería estar solo.

Siempre se preguntó porque Hinata lo aguantaba de esa manera, cuando él se portaba a propósito como un cabron solo para espantarla. Quizá era porque lo entendía, ya que el encontró en su mirada perlada una soledad similar a la suya, o su sentido del deber ya que sus padres seguían insistiendo en que formen una amistad para mantener las apariencias, o talvez fue que enserio lo necesitaba, ya que el trabajo en parejas duraba todo el año y Hinata no podría entregarlo sin él.

Al terminar ese año, Hinata se volvió algo cotidiano en su vida, aun no la consideraba una amiga pero ya podía tolerarla sin enfadarse.

Ambos entraron al mismo colegio y bajo todo pronóstico, Sasuke siguió frecuentándola, no le dio vueltas al asunto y se prohibió pensar el porqué, solo siguió metiéndose en la solitaria mansión Hyuuga, asaltando el sillón, mientras Hinata corría a prepararle algo.

No se demoró demasiado en descubrir el buen sazón de la muchacha, lamentablemente Hinata se tardó en entender que sus ceños fruncidos se debían a que quería más, y no porque no le gustara.

Hinata estuvo para el en un punto importante de su vida, cuando su progenitor únicamente le dirigía la palabra para compararlo con la memoria del desaparecido Itachi, recordándole que nunca podría llegar a igualarlo.

Ella fue la que aguanto sus gritos, sus reclamos y su mal humor, con ella fue con la que se desquito, en ese entonces la hirió con palabras, le recalcaba sus defectos, y le restregaba en la cara aquellas cosas que ella anhelaba y no tenía. Ni el mismo sabio porque lastimaba a la única persona que se mantenía a su lado. A veces creía que ella no lo entendía, que no merecía estar a su lado, que la lastima de Hyuuga Hinata era lo último que necesitaba. En otra ocasión, después de gritarle hasta hacerla llorar, su mente divago sola y pensó, que talvez, solo la estaba probando para ver hasta qué punto lo aguantaría, o si ella también lo abandonaría.

Pero Hinata aguanto, e incluso venció su miedo para abrazarlo y decirle que él era mucho más valiente que Itachi por quedarse y aguantarlo todo.

Ahí fue cuando subió otro escalón y la reconoció, después de una larga batalla contra su orgullo, como su amiga. Suavizo un poco, solo un poco su actitud para con ella. E incluso le regalo un paquete de rollos de canela en modo de disculpa por su actitud.

En ese entonces solo fue amistad, los sentimientos eran algo que aún lo incomodaba, y era demasiado joven como para sentir amor.

A la mitad del primer año se distanciaron un poco, por una tradición en de su colegio los agruparon en grupos de tres, y ambos terminaron en grupos diferentes.

Para Sasuke que estaba tan acostumbrado a la tranquilidad que emanaba Hinata, fue una verdadera odisea tener que enfrentar a Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno.

El primero era un idiota que no se cansaba de hablar y retarlo para siempre perder.

Y la otra no se cansaba de sus rechazos, provocando que el primer idiota gritase aún más ya que le gustaba la muchacha.

Sasuke fue el primero en darse cuenta del primer amor de Hinata, aunque se tardó un poco más de lo que debería. Ese fatídico día, en cuanto llego a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto, sin proponérselo una larga carcajada se le escapó de la garganta, con tanta fuerza que el estómago le comenzó a doler y de a poco se fue deslizando por el piso hasta quedar sentado.

En ningún momento paro de reír, su nuevo descubrimiento le daba tanta gracia. Solo alguien como Hinata Hyuga era capaz de enamorarse de un perdedor como Uzumaki Naruto.

Solo ella, que nunca se acercaba a las personas con segundas intenciones, que podía escuchar y ponerse en el lugar de los demás, alguien me podía llegar a luchar contra cualquier cosa solo por ayudar a los demás.

Solo esa pequeña criatura tan suave, tan frágil pero que no se rendía ante nada, aquella niña que le sonrió y lo apoyo en sus peores momento, la única que podía ver a través de cualquier corazón con esos hermosos ojos perla.

Únicamente ella podía sonrojarse, tartamudear y admirar a alguien tan patético como lo era el rubio.

En algún momento Sasuke dejo de reír y solo se quedó hundido en la oscuridad de su cuarto, con la mirada más vacía que de costumbre.

.

.

.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

De seguro se preguntan que hice aquí…

Ni yo lo sé si les soy sincera.

xD esta es un shot que escribí el mismo día que el segundo shot, y no lo acabe porque mi amado hermanito me quito la compu.

Ese día mi imaginación volaba y volaba, y voló yanto que simplemente luego se estrelló. Tenía tantas ideas para darle un final… y ahora es un final abierto.

La neta no lo quería subir, si es que les llegaba a gustar, se la puñetera decepción que da los finales abiertos, pero ya me da cosita no subir nada, no piensen que no eh hecho nada todo este tiempo, he escrito muchas ideas sueltas que ya estoy uniendo para formar shots, además recién me estoy acostumbrando a mi nueva cuidad.

Si les interesa, estoy en la U, y tuve que cambiarme de cuidad, mi amado "Puyo" es calientito y el lugar donde estoy hace un frio horrible.

Quiero pedir una disculpa a las escritoras que sigo, mi nueva cuidad me enseño que no todos son groseros y mal hablados como en mi amada ciudad natal, a las escritoras que dejo rw siempre les pongo cosas como "mierda" "diablos" "jodido" "maldita sea" o llamo a Sasuke puto, o ProstiPutoGolfo… cositas así. Perdón, de donde yo vengo es normal, si las incomodé o las llego a incomodar… no me presten atención.

Sin más que decir nos leemos.

Nicolai se va… y espero volver pronto.

29/10/2015/.

Por el 31 xD feliz día del escudo ecuatoriano (lo lamento, soy patriota hasta la medula así que no subí nada que ver con la fiesta extranjera ese día).

1/11/2015

¡Suban algo! E estado actualizando mi lista de favoritos toda la mañana…


	4. Chapter 4: Vacio

Vacio.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mio, sino, fuese como un dorama cursi.

Nicolai P. Sherman.

Sasuke/Hinata.

M.

Angust/ comfort. Romance

Aviso: continuación del segundo one shot. (Aunque no tanto, solo para que se den una idea de por dónde va)

Vacio

La puerta de la habitación de ese inhóspito hostal se cerró tras su espalda y sus ojos de luna detallaron el lugar, de un tamaño modesto, con escasos muebles, la puerta del baño y una ventana grande que dejaba entrar la luz del atardecer.

El cuartito solo tenía una cama, y aunque eso le provoco un escalofrió en la espalda, le dedico toda su atención a la ventaba y como un extenso bosque se iba pintando poco a poco de colores naranjas, se imagino a ella misma recorriendo esos bosques, corriendo hacia ningún sitio definido, simplemente alejándose de ese lugar.

Pero ningún musculo de su adolorido cuerpo se movió, miro otra vez la cama y aunque el deseo de tumbarse a descansar de los entrenamientos brutales era enorme, lo desecho al saber que solo sería un intensivo para adelantar eso que detestaba por no odiar, por no aborrecer ya que de a poco le iban arrancando un pedacito de su rota alma.

El baño tampoco era una opción, él no demoraría en subir y las ocasiones anteriores le enseñaron como terminaría eso.

Pensó en los demás, Karin la odiaba. Hinata estaba segura que si pudiera, cambiaria de lugar con ella sin pensarlo, pero no podía, y Jugo y Suigetsu le tenían demasiada pena pero no podían hacer mucho.

Se odio, porque desde el inicio no vio eso que él le hacía como al tan atroz como se suponía que era, ni siquiera ella aun lograba verlo como algo espantoso.

La primera vez dolió y estaba aterrada, lloro en silencio y por unos minutos quiso morir, pero él se quedo toda la noche a su lado, por primera y única vez.

La segunda vez el hizo cosas que no sabía que se podían hace mientras la tocaba suavemente, como a un animal herido. Fue suave a su manera, procuro no asustarla pero nunca dejo de ser el, en el fondo le daba las gracias, por no pretender ser otra persona en ningún momento, siempre era él y su actitud aterradoramente voluble.

Pero sus manos toscas le hicieron experimentar algo que tal vez… tal vez se parecía mínimamente al afecto.

Tampoco era como si conociera mucho sobre el tema.

Ninguno de los otros tres estaba en ese lugar, ni lo estarían hasta el medio día siguiente, en cuanto recibieron la inútil orden de verificar el perímetro, se macharon dejándolos solos, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaría después.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Hinata se quedo rígida sabiendo que eso lo enojaba, y se mantuvo dándole la espalda sabiendo que eso lo ponía de peor humor.

-Sácate la ropa –como siempre, Sasuke fue directo en lo que quería.

Su voz logro sacarla de su trance, respingando se dio la vuelta y con pasos pequeños comenzó a acercarse a una de las esquinas, pero se detuvo asustada antes de quedar agazapada como un animalito asustado, las primeras veces no habían funciona y dudada que ahora hubiese una diferencia, además corría el riesgo de hacerlo enojar aun mas de ser posible.

Sasuke estaba frente a ella, sus profundos ojos negro se encontraron con sus perla completamente opuesto, pero a pesar de que su mirada lograba atraparla y sumergirla en un mar de sentimientos tan mezclados que eran difíciles de entender, se fijo en sus manos; grandes, duras y crueles, pero las misma que durante fugaces segundos podían llegar a ser inesperada y aterradoramente suaves.

Con movimientos rápidos se retiro su camisa y desato su obi*, quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba. No era algo nuevo para Hinata, pero aun así un sonrojo invadió su cara; con algunas cicatrices, delgado y con músculos marcados sin llegar a ser desagradablemente pronunciados.

Camino lentamente hacia ella y Hinata supo que sucedería otra vez.

Y volvió a odiarse por no asustarse tanto como se esperaba.

Respingo con los ojos cerrados, y manteniéndolos así llevo sus manos al cierre de su chaqueta, ahora completamente blanca, con un diseño similar a la anterior pero con capucha, la que usaba siempre en lugares concurridos.

Bajo completamente el cierre y dejo que esta cayera al suelo, aun temblando y sin sentirlo demasiado cerca, llevo sus manos a la camisa que llevaba debajo, esperando atrasar el asunto un poco.

Pero nada de lo que Hinata esperaba sucedía.

Las fuertes manos de él la interrumpieron al tomarla del mentón para besarla sin ningún miramiento, su lengua se adentro en su boca, explorando salvajemente y con todo descaro, pero paulatinamente la intensidad fue bajando hasta lograr ese ritmo perfecto, donde Sasuke se entretenía enredando su lengua con la suya y hacerla avergonzarse con sus movimientos expertos.

A veces Hinata divagaba sobre el sabor de los besos de Sasuke y no encontraba un punto de comparación, lo más cercano era un acido dulce. El simplemente llegaba y tomaba lo que quería de ella, con movimientos tan contradictorios que le impedían pensar demasiado, que la lastimaban por ser débil al no oponer resistencia pero le impedían odiarlo.

Su lengua siguió moviendo se y una nueva incógnita se presento en su mente ¿esos movimientos involuntarios que hacía con su lengua contaban como que ella le estaba correspondiendo? En una realidad que le parecía demasiado lejana, soñó con entregar todas esas primeras veces a una persona especial que la amara, pero ya no tenía oportunidad de nada y simplemente sentía un gran vacío y asco hacia ella misma cuando en medio del acto, Sasuke soltaba esas sonrisas macabras.

Sasuke enredo sus manos en su cintura y la apego mas a él, para luego pasearlas por aquellos lugares sensibles de su cuerpo que solo el parecía conocer con exactitud, sumergiéndola en ese inferno que solo el desataba, para cuando volvió en sí, su espalda descansaba en la cama, sin ropa en su cuerpo y Sasuke encima suyo mirándola con aquella expresión tan vacía.

Hinata cerro, apretó los ojos y giro su rostro por puro instinto, en un último intento de resistir solo un poco para al final no odiarse tanto, pero Sasuke volvió a tomarla del mentón y atrapo sus labios en un beso, llevándola a esa cama con él y por unos minutos le hizo olvidar todas aquella cosas que le provocaban tener pesadillas por las noches.

Por esos minutos solo pudo saber del cuerpo fuerte sobre ella y de las manos que tocaban su piel desnuda en lugares que le arrancaban gemidos pudorosos contra su voluntad, cuando su mano bajo su sexo, a pesar asustarse un poco, su espalda se curvo y un gritito logro escaparse.

Entre besos y carisias toscas pero que lograban su cometido Hinata poco a poco fue sumergiéndose en el pecado que representaba ese pelinegro, olvido completamente todo y para cuando la penetro, solo atino a aferrarse a su espalda y abrir un poco más las piernas.

La única incomodidad que sintió fue un ligero malestar, el cual era eclipsado completamente por la sensación de Sasuke llenándola y moviéndose dentro de ella, su miembro alcanzando lugares que le dejaban la mente en blanco y la avergonzaban al sacarle gemidos.

Unos minutos después el malestar de su vientre fue tanto que al final exploto dejándola en una marea blanca, seguidos de los jadeos de Sasuke y la sensación de llenado al haber llegado al éxtasis el también.

Después de eso, cuando su respiración se tranquilizaba y su cerebro adquiría un poco de lucidez le era tan común odiarse, pero también le era común pensar sobre el chico que salia de la habitación como si ella fuera una plaga.

Pero en esa ocasión Sasuke no parecía dispuesto a abandonar la inesperada comodidad de esa vieja, seguramente no por ella, sino porque estaban en medio de la nada y el no tendría donde ir.

Con la vista nublada por el cansancio que se instalo en ella, delineo el perfil de su rostro al estar el acostado a su lado, facciones perfectas que lograban atraer a cualquier, pensó, que si alguna vez se enamoraba, no le tomaría demasiado esfuerzo lograr su objetivo.

Pero casi en puertas de la inconsciencia sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacía, dudaba que Sasuke supiera amar, y si alguna vez lo hacía, esperaba llegar a ver a la valiente que lograra meterse en su dura coraza y ganarse un pequeño espacio en ese corazón ya casi marchito.

Cuando Hinata al fin se durmió, lo hizo ignorante de la mirada obscura la observaba dormir, y la cual estaba más que satisfecho con tenerla a su lado, no importaba si en pedazos, rota o vacía, simplemente con poder verla y tocarla le bastaba.

Hola!

A los siglos, a los años y yo vuelvo acá con esto, nunca he prometido una fecha así que me excuso jajajajjaa ok no.

Solo les debo mi otro fic pero enserio, enserio, enserio necesito ayuda, no sé cómo continuarlo y si alguien tiene tiempo y quiere ayudarme… le estaría agradecida.

Pregunta!

¿A qué escritora quieren secuestrar y encerrar en el sótano de su casa con una computara para que les escriba historias?

¿Soy la única que piensa en eso?

Bueno, yo tengo muchas escritoras favoritas pero la que primero me flecho fue Salem Angel Marrion, la desaparecida Salem. Apesta mi vida.

Estoy de vacaciones… pero me pasa varias veces que me siento a escribir y nada me sale o lo acabo y no me gusta, de hecho comencé otro fic titulado "Diferencias entre tú y yo" donde Hanabi era la hermana mayor y Hinata la menor, y a esta la comprometían con Sasuke…

Lo sé… debo dejar de tomar después de clases.

El punto es que ya tenía cinco capítulos y… lo volvió a leer y lo odie, así que creo que lo comenzare de nuevo.

Hasta que me patee la inspiración.

Nico se va.

15/03/2016/.


	5. La cuarta rueda

La cuarta rueda

Era tonto, más que tonto, lo sabía pero seguía ahí actuando debes en cuando, únicamente cuando el poco valor que tenía le daba la gana de golpearla y hacer justicia.

A veces, cuando recordaba cómo comenzó todo ese cuadrado de personas, sentía que estaba en lo correcto, pero cuando la realidad le escupía en la cara que estaba metiendo las narices en donde no le correspondía, se retraía tanto que él no podía dejar de preguntarle el porqué.

-Hina, Kakashi-sensei está aquí –le dijo cerca del oído y Hinata no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza buscando al sensei que todos pensaban que le gustaba, pero que únicamente admiraba demasiado, aunque no era tan mojigata como para no negar que el físico del hombre no le llamaba la atención, pero al frente no había nada.

A su lado, y separados por un asiento vacío, Sasuke giro el rostro para reírse en silencio, sus hombros se movían de una manera tan notoria que ella lamento haberle dado su menta esa mañana.

 _Hina,_ Sasuke también había utilizado ese mote cariñoso con ella y el enojo se le fue por completo, miro al frente, hacia la cabellera rubia de su mejor amigo, no estaba haciendo nada y por ello sabía que los estaba escuchando, deseo que la peli rosa hubiese estado ahí, y ser lo suficientemente importante darle unos bien merecidos celos.

Miro a Sasuke nuevamente y se encontró con sus ojos negros, seguramente él se dio cuenta de su rostro extrañamente inexpresivo ya que sus ojos parecían preocupados. Sintió algo raro y solo se encogió de hombros antes de sacar su libreta de ideas y dibujar muñequitos llorando de manera exagerada.

Deseo que Suigetsu estuviera hay, para así conversar con el de como Bakugou era el más fuerte de todos, incluso que Midoriya, deseo ser un poco más segura y agraciada, deseo que Sakura supiera de su existencia, que sintiera un poco de la desesperación que sintió hace un poco más de un mes.

Deseo no haber metido su nariz en ese asunto.

Porque aunque Sakura hubiese traicionado a Naruto cuando el más la necesitaba, y solo un par de días después se anunciara novia de Sasuke, siendo ambos compañeros de aula, no le daba derecho a intentar hacer algo para vengarse.

Tal vez Naruto era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, pero ella decidió solita sentarse cerca del chico más guapo de toda la Universidad e intentar ser su amiga, con la estúpida idea de clavarle un poco de inseguridad a la temperamental chica.

Cuando recapacito su plan se dio cuenta lo estúpido que era, y por sobre todo ¿Cómo un chico tan popular se iba a fijar en ella? Dejo de lado todo y confió en que él nunca le dirigiría la palabra. Aparte de que ya no existían puestos libres.

Pero después de una semana no podían estar juntos ni dos minutos ya que siempre terminaban discutiendo, de una manera civilizada, exponiendo los pros y los contras, dejando claro el punto de vista de cada uno.

Tenían tanto en común pero al mismo tiempo eran completamente diferentes.

Y Hinata últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en él, aunque era algo estúpido y sin ningún futuro, no podía dejar de sentirse de esa manera.

A veces se decía que era solo un capricho infantil por alguien que nunca tendría, y esperaba que fuera eso.

Porque para empezar Naruto era la persona más importante en su vida, no de una manera romántica pero nunca pondría a nadie por encima de él.

-Hina, deja volar en las nubes –la regaño e inconscientemente hizo un mohín, solo para que Sasuke sonriera de medio lado y moviera los labios en algo que entendió claramente como _adorable_ , pero no dijo ya que sabía que él lo negaría.

Lo volvió a ignorar, al igual que lo que sintió y perdió su mirada en los rubios cabellos de su amigo.

Enserio esperaba que fuera un simple capricho, sobre todo porque aunque se tratara de algo serio dudaba que alguna vez tuviera suficiente valor para luchar por alguien, nunca lo había hecho y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Es corto pero estoy siguiendo una guía para mejorar mi escritura, una hoja diaria es el primer punto.

Y por la trama la base en mi vida, me está pasando eso pero en proporciones menores, lo mío si es un capricho porque la maldita fue una perra y mi mejor amigo la paso mal, además me hizo buena amiga de su actual novio y no quiero que le haga lo mismo a ese pobre ser que está más que pisado por esa mujer.

Bueno, solo vengo con esto, tal vez nos leamos la otra semana, en la U no tengo inter y peor en mi depa, solo cuando vuelvo con mi madre los fines de semana puedo entretenerme.

Sin ánimos de escribir más, chao.

Nicolai.

20/06/2016


End file.
